


Doesn't Matter

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: “Hyung… If I can no longer make any music for you to sing, will you still love me?”





	Doesn't Matter

“ _Hyung_ … If I can no longer make any music for you to sing, will you still love me?”

The soft murmur was the last thing Wonshik asked before he fell into slumber, unaware of how awake it made Taekwoon felt. It had been a rough week— _month_ , even—with their schedule getting tight with so many stuffs coming on. And above their individual schedules, there was still a lingering pressure to make a comeback. While Taekwoon enjoyed having to compose a song or two, Wonshik was more pressured to create something that could give them the impact needed. There were times when he got stuck, or ended up with songs that were more suited for him alone or only with Taekwoon, rather than for the whole group.

Of course, they didn’t only have Wonshik as their composer and songwriter. But for some reasons, Wonshik took the responsibility anyway. Everyone already knew about how ambitious Wonshik was, to the point that one could call him ‘greedy’ instead. It’s not about the royalties, though. It’s never about the money. It’s the unquenchable thirst that could be both gift and curse.

And on the nights where the frustration piled up like that night, Wonshik could be found doubting himself all over again, despite the beautiful songs he had created. Thankfully Wonshik always knew when he was walking towards the path of destruction and called for a company before he could do anything foolish. Somehow his choice for the night was Taekwoon, who went straight to the studio the moment he received the message.

Wonshik was, as usual, holed up in his studio room. Taekwoon heard that Ondongie was currently staying in his parents’ house in Jamsil, so it was understandable that Wonshik got sulkier than usual. From how Taekwoon saw his condition, Wonshik hadn’t been shaving probably for three days or so. At least he still showered, judging from the lack of body odor and the light scent of his body wash.

Taekwoon dragged him to the living area, forced him to eat some dinner together. Wonshik mumbled something about dieting but Taekwoon wasn’t taking any of it. He didn’t know when was the last time Wonshik ate, so he wanted to be perfectly sure that he did although just once.

After cleaning up the empty takeout boxes, Taekwoon joined Wonshik in the dimly purple-lit room and closed the door behind him. Wonshik usually preferred that no one listened to his unfinished composition, but this time he seemed to be too preoccupied to care. He played with the rhythm and melodies, trying out different sounds and effects, picking up his mic every now and then to test out some parts and all. Taekwoon watched from the couch, listening all sorts of bits and pieces from the surrounding speakers. He just sat there silently, frowning at some parts he didn’t exactly like and nodding to the parts that made him wanted to dance. But other than making those little gestures, he didn’t made a sound.

When midnight came, Taekwoon moved to Wonshik’s side and tapped his shoulder lightly, making the younger jolted in surprise. Taekwoon reminded him that it’s midnight, and that he should rest because he knew from Jaehwan that Wonshik barely even slept the day before.

“Just a little more,” bargained Wonshik.

“I’ve been listening. You’re just circling around at the same place like a lost child. Sleep first. Tomorrow, when your head is a bit clearer, you may work on it again,” denied Taekwoon.

More arguing and coaxing were needed until Wonshik let himself being dragged out from his chair to the couch. There wasn’t much space for both of them, but they tried to fit anyway, ending up with Wonshik pressing his face against Taekwoon’s chest. Taekwoon let one of his arms stretched out from the couch, while the other one petting Wonshik’s head softly.

Wonshik couldn’t sleep right away, so they talked about random nothings. Taekwoon was already half asleep when Wonshik raised the question that slapped him back up. It made him questioning all night long, thinking what would his answer be.

When it was close to the break of dawn, as Taekwoon found sleepiness greeting him again, he vaguely thought that the thing that made him fell for Wonshik wasn’t his composing or songwriting skill in the first place. It was something else, and it’s enough for Taekwoon to think that he wouldn’t even care less if Wonshik wouldn’t be able to make songs anymore. With that answer in mind, Taekwoon drifted to sleep easily.

Taekwoon woke up a little stiff, but he realized that he’d been lying alone on the couch. A little glance was enough to see that Wonshik had returned to his seat in front of his computer and other devices, headphone propped up so that he wouldn’t disturb Taekwoon’s sleep. Taekwoon stretched up quietly, yawning as he sat up on the couch. The clock on his phone showed that he only slept for 3 hours, which explained why he still felt sleepy.

Still, he made the move to the bathroom, borrowing the shower and Wonshik’s products, as well as the towel hanging on the rack. He forgot to bring any clothes, but he thought he could just borrow it from Wonshik as well, or probably finding one of his own that he left there god knows since when. But for the time being, he simply dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist, returning to the studio room.

Wonshik was still fully concentrated on the computer’s screen, although he also noticed the fresh scent of his body wash coming from the other man in the room. Taekwoon casually pulled the chair away from the desk, giving him room to slip between them and sat sideways on Wonshik’s lap.

“What are you trying to do, _Hyung_? Being a gigantic annoying cat?” asked Wonshik as he pulled down his headphone. Taekwoon bit his earlobe playfully before snuggling to the side of his neck.

“Just making sure that you take some short break,” mumbled Taekwoon. Wonshik chuckled, patting Taekwoon’s shoulder. The rumble of his chest reverberated on Taekwoon’s, making his stomach churned in a good way.

“Don’t worry, I’m taking proper breaks. The song is almost done too, just need a little tweak,” said Wonshik as he slid the chair forward again, reaching out to his mouse with his free hand. Taekwoon tilted his head a little to take a good look on Wonshik’s face, feeling a little bit turned on with the amount of concentration in Wonshik’s expression. Taekwoon could hear the adjustments he made from the headphone still hanging on Wonshik’s neck, humming some parts he had memorized since the night before.

After some long minutes, Wonshik pulled off his headphone completely, then nudged Taekwoon to sit up a bit straighter. He adjusted the volume and put the headphone on Taekwoon, before pressing the _‘play’_ button.

The first note made Taekwoon fluttered his eyes closed, fully immersing himself in the song. As usual, it was colored with Wonshik’s personality, and Taekwoon loved every second of it. When the song finally ended, Taekwoon opened his eyes and was met with Wonshik’s tender gaze.

“How do you think?” asked Wonshik as he pulled off the headphone and put it on his desk.

“I love it,” replied Taekwoon straightforwardly. Wonshik snorted and slapped his thigh lightly.

“You always said that to whatever song I made. Be a little more elaborate, please,” said Wonshik. Taekwoon was leaning on his shoulder again, pouting as he rubbed the part Wonshik hit although it didn’t really hurt.

“You know that I love everything you made, Shik,” said Taekwoon truthfully, while Wonshik sighed at the statement. Of course Wonshik knew that. Taekwoon always reminded him about it, directly or indirectly. Still, the same thought bugged him again and again, from time to time, especially when he was hitting an invisible wall.

“ _Hyung_ … If I can no longer create a music that you like—”

“I will still be in love with you.”

Taekwoon shifted his position, straddling Wonshik so that he could gaze directly into his eyes. He cupped Wonshik’s face, not letting him to look anywhere else but him.

“The one I love the most is you. Your beautiful music is a huge bonus. I love you, Kim Wonshik, with or without your music,” stated Taekwoon firmly. Wonshik’s eyes were glistening, but not a single drop fell. Taekwoon placed a kiss on Wonshik’s forehead, soft and gentle, reminding him that he was still loved no matter what.

Wonshik held Taekwoon close, face pressing against the wide shoulder. “ _Hyung_ , I want to keep on making beautiful songs. For me, for you, for us. I want to keep on creating until I can no longer move,” murmured Wonshik softly.

“In that case, I will continue to support you, until the world falls apart,” said Taekwoon in return.

After some calm moments, Taekwoon curiously asked to Wonshik, “You too, when I can no longer sing beautifully like you always said, will you still love me?”

“I love you not merely because of your voice,” replied Wonshik right away, with no sense of hesitation or whatsoever. Taekwoon smiled widely at the immediate answer.

Really, it doesn’t matter.


End file.
